Paralyzing Truths
by Ghostfudge160
Summary: Jack is at it again with a new invention! How will Danny evade his secret being known this time? Let me know what you think! If I get enough reviews I'll write more! Possible revelation fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers! This idea was suggested by TheNinjaKitty13! Danny was supposed to be gone leaving Sam and Tucker to have some bonding time with Jack by helping him with his invention! Anyway, I do not own Danny Phantom...sadly. However, I hope you enjoy this one-shot. If I have enough demands to make it a two-shot then it will become such but until then... On last thing, I would like to inform you that I now have a Quotev account. My name is the same but everything on there will be original so if you have any suggestions for orginial one-shots or DP one-shots PM me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Paralyzing Truths

"Hey, Danny! Come check out this new invention I am working on down in the lab!" Jack exclaimed happily as soon as he saw Danny enter the kitchen with Maddie.

Jack, honey, Danny is going to the store with me to pick out some new clothes." Maddie reminded the man as she grabbed her purse and car keys.

"What's wrong with the clothes I have?" Danny argued as if nothing was wrong with his overused clothes.

"They are old, plus you wear that shirt all the time. You're starting to look like a cartoon character!" Maddie exclaimed before sending Danny a look that let him know that there was no way of getting out of going to the store with her.

"But I invited Sam and Tucker over!" Danny retaliated with a slight whine in his voice. He knew he was losing the argument.

"They can hang out with Jack until we get back. This shouldn't take long." Maddie countered the teen as she half-led, half-pushed him out of the door.

Shrugging, Jack went down into the lab to work on his invention. Jazz was at the library and now his wife and son were out of the house too. It was strange not hearing other voices in the house but Jack didn't mind. It let him focus on his invention. However, he didn't have the house to himself long. The door clicked, alerting Jack that someone entered the lab but he was too engrossed in his project to listen.

"Hey Mr. Fenton, Have you seen Danny?" the spooky-ooky-bat-girl, her name Jack vaguely remembered to be Sam, asked.

"He went with Maddie but they should be back soon. In the mean time, come help me with my invention as I blabber on about ghosts!" Jack stated.

Sam and Tucker knew that there was no way to get out of the man's offer. He just won't take no for an answer. However, Sam and Tucker didn't fight it that hard for it gave them the opportunity to find out how this invention worked just incase Danny stated acting funny.

"So, what does this invention do?" Tucker asked, grabbing the blueprints. It was in the shape of a firearm like most of Mr. Fenton's inventions. However, this particular one was designed more like a stun gun.

"It's supposed to paralyze the spook for interrogation. In addition to this, I'm making a switch that works like a truth ray so the ghost can only tell the truth!" Jack exclaimed happily as he dived into the matter of seeing if Phantom was telling the truth or not. He wanted to prove that the spook was lying and present it to the public. This was the only way to ensure that the citizens in AmityPark believed them, allowing Maddie and him to dissect Phantom without a fuss. On the other hand, Maddie wanted to see if Phantom knew about his genetic makeup to see what makes him so different but Jack was more interested in tearing the ghost apart.

Tucker and Sam exchanged a look that said "uh oh." Danny's secret would be known if he ever got shot with the weapon and Sam would bet her money that it was designed for Phantom. Glancing over to see the test subject, a small ghost that took on the form of a blob, Sam smiled. Knowing Mr. Fenton, he would probably mess up a few things with the invention and it wouldn't work.

"How long is the ghost paralyzed?" Sam asked just incase it worked and Danny was shot with it.

"The spook stays paralyzed until I shoot him again." Jack answered the question as he was finishing the wiring.

"Oh, you mixed up those two wires." Tucker pointed out, showing the man which ones they were. Thanking the teen, Jack fixed the two wires and continued on.

"Don't help him Tucker! He'll use it against Danny!" Sam hissed, her face twisted in a scowl as she punched her friend.

"Ow!" Tucker yelped, though Jack seemed oblivious to the noise. "Sorry…," he muttered, rubbing his arm. The two teens stepped back and observed the man as he did his thing.

Meanwhile, Maddie attempted to get Danny to buy a different colored shirt. Somehow, after a few years from purchasing the white and red shirt, Danny seemed to love so much, they still had them for sale. Stocking up on these shirts, and a few different ones Maddie talked him in to, they left the store. Luckily, purchasing pants went by smoothly. I had taken about an hour and a half in the store to get everything but Maddie didn't mind. Most of that time was waiting for Danyn to get out of the dressing to Maddie, He had to keep leaving to fight off ghosts.

"Danny-boy! My new invention is finished!" Jack exclaimed before Sam interrupted him. Maddie and Danny had walked into the kitchen only momemts ago and they were already being bombarded with Jack's invention.

"I named it." She told the young hybrid, giving him a pointed look.

Clueless as always, Danny didn't understand. Face palming, Sam stepped away from the big man and stood next to Danny with Tucker who followed suit.

"It's called the Fenton Paralyzing Truth Ray!" Jack said as he pointed the gun at Danny without realizing it. "This baby paralyzes the spook and also forces him to tell the truth. It's great tool to prove that Phantom is just lying so then I can rip him apart molecule-by-molecule!" He failed to see Danny visually pale at the remark along with his friends slowly stepping in front of him as if to guard the teen.

"Jack, we are supposed to interrogate him. The public would be outraged if they found out their so-called 'hero' was torn apart. However, that's not a bad idea." Maddie clapped her hands together with excitement.

Suddenly, the Fenton Paralyzing Truth Ray went off, missing Sam and Tucker, shooting Danny in the chest. Unable to move, Danny could only move his eyes, which were now wide with fear.

"Oh, crud." Sam and Tucker muttered in sync.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think by posting comments, questions, or snotty remarks you may have! I love feedback. The more I get the more I'll consider another chapter. I need motivation like that :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright my lovely readers, due to all the demands for me to continue I have. In addition to this, my other story Shadow Hunter will be updated soon so no need to fear. If you haven't read that or any of my other stuff check it out. I would love comments. Anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

"Jack! Don't experiment on Danny! You know he is an anomaly!" Maddie reprimanded the big man as she watched him shoot Danny again, releasing him from the guns effects.

"I'll be up in my room!" Danny replied a little too quickly, yanking his friends up the stairs with him.

"Although, maybe this time it isn't such a bad thing…," Maddie trailed off as she watched her son leave the lab in a hurry. Ever since the lab accident, she noticed Danny had been acting very odd. At first, Maddie thought it was nothing and that the problem would work itself out but it never did. Instead, the problem only seemed to get worse. Danny was keeping a secret from them and she knew it. "Let me borrow that invention for a few days, sweetie." Ignoring the man's pouting face, she took the gun from him. Over the year, she had noticed many symptoms that her son displayed, clueing her in that something was going on. He became distance, more distant than most teenagers, and he always missed curfew, he usually had some injury on him, he got a detention almost everyday, and his grades were in the toilet. However, these symptoms were pointless if she didn't have a diagnosis. The thought of forcing him to tell her was painful but it was a necessary evil that would help him in the long run.

Meanwhile, Danny was up in his room with Sam and Tucker. The young hybrid was pacing around the room as he panicked.

"Dude, that was close." Tucker exhaled, allowing the tension to leave his body as he flopped down on his friend's bed.

"I'm surprised your parents let you go that easily." Sam commented as she sat down at Danny's desk, watching him pace.

"That's the problem!" Danny exclaimed, throwing his hands up, "Did you not see how my mom was examining me? It was like she was planning on using that thing against me!"

"Dude, your mom wouldn't do that… would she?" Tucker tried to comfort his friend but to no avail.

"Way to comfort him." Sam rolled her eyes before she turned towards Danny. "Relax, your parents have already found out your secret like three times. Each time they accepted you. Just be careful but if you want to stay the night with me at my house and figure out a way to get rid of the invention then you can."

"You just want him at your house." Tucker smiled mischievously before yelling, "OW!"

Sam had punched the boy and sent him a death glare. Smirk slightly at the teen's pain she looked back at Danny. "So what do you want to do?"

"No, it would look more suspicious if I left the house after that escapade. However, if you don't hear from me by tomorrow night, you'll know what happened." Danny replied before his ghost sense went off and he had to go take care of Skulker, who wanted his pelt again.

Knowing that the teen could handle the ghost, they said their farewells and went home for it was starting to get late. Once the mechanical suited ghost was taken care of, Danny also went to bed. He needed all the sleep he could get.

Jack had already went to bed but Maddie stayed up a little while longer. She was fixing the new invention ever so slightly to make sure it worked perfectly if she was to use it on Danny. Leaning back in the chair, Maddie gazed down at the finished invention. Should she use it on Danny? She wasn't sure if the boy would ever tell her what was wrong with him, what his secret was. It was disheartening that her own son didn't trust her enough with such a secret. Would he hate her if she forced him to share his secret? No, he may be mad at first but Danny was never one to hold a grudge. However, that fact bothered her. He would probably not hold it against her if she forced him but that fact would haunt her mind. One thing was for sure, this secret couldn't go on. Even if her baby boy hated her, she would protect him.

Pushing these thoughts to the side, she reviewed the oddities she has noticed over the year. His grades were down in the toilet, he was always late, and he never seemed to get enough sleep. Maybe he was too busy to study and sleep. What would a fifteen year old have to do besides school? He would also come in with bruises and cuts that gave evidence that the boy was fighting, but with whom? In addition to this, he seemed more scared of the inventions Jack and she invented as if they would hurt him. Then again, Danny always had their inventions in his room and some looked used. Was he fighting ghosts? No, Maddie shook her head. Danny had always been scared if ghosts, even more now. He was also scared of the inventions they had in the lab. That fact made sense for after the portal accident their inventions did start taking a liking to him. Now that Maddie thought about it, Danny never really told her what happened that day. However, one thing was for sure whatever the problem was it involved ghosts.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Please post some magical comments and give me motivation for this story or any others you read by me. Thanks for reading!**

**Let me know if you think I shoudl reveal Danny or make him escape it? I'm leaning toward the first one but I wanna see what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Danny! I made breakfast!" Maddie called from in the kitchen to the sleeping boy upstairs. Jazz had already left and Maddie sent Jack on an errand so they had the house to themselves. She loved Jack but he would get in the way with what she was about to do.

"Be there in a minute!" Danny yelled back a moment later though it was slightly slurred from just waking up. As a result of being half asleep, he had forgotten all of the events that happened yesterday. Once he entered the kitchen, he saw that his mom had made chocolate chip pancakes. Content that they weren't glowing, he got himself a big helping. "Where is everybody?" He inquired, making conversation.

"Jazz went out like she normally does and your dad is running a few errands in between patrolling." Maddie informed the teen nonchalantly as she sat down with a plate of pancakes herself. "Did you sleep good last night?"

"Yeah, actually." Danny smile slightly. Only one ghost came to bother him last night, which he took care of quickly.

Maddie looked at him closely to see if he was telling the truth. The tone he used sounded genuine and his face did more look more refreshed. However, now that she was looking at him. He looked older, more wise, more mature. It was strange and disheartening. He looked past his years. "Since Jack is gone do you mind cleaning up the lab after breakfast?" Maddie asked innocently enough.

Clueless to his mom's true intentions he agreed. With no more pancakes left on his plate, the teen went up stairs to grab his thermos to empty and brush his teeth. Wanting to get some undisturbed sleep, Danny had kept the ghost he caught in the thermos along with Skulker from yesterday. It would be mean to keep the poor spook in the thermos any longer. After Jazz had sucked him into the thermos, he made sure no ghost stayed in there too long for he knew the container was cramped. Unbeknownst to Danny, Maddie had followed him down into the lab and she watched as he emptied the thermos back into the Ghost Zone. Putting a hand to her mouth in shock, she watched as Skulker and another ghost were released into the Ghost Zone. Danny hunted ghosts?

Shaking her head, she tightened her hold around the Fenton Paralyzing Truth Ray in her hand. It was now or never. "Hey Danny, she called so he would turn and face her. His eyes widened when he saw what was in her hand but by the time he saw it he was too late to react. Maddie shot her baby boy with the gun, freezing him in place. The most he could do was make facial expressions and talk. "I hope you'll forgive me. I just can't wait for you to tell me anymore. You come home late, covered in bruises and I would like to know why." Maddie began as she pulled up a chair right in front of her son who looked at her angrily. He face softened once she saw the pain in her eyes that doing this was causing her. "As you are aware, in addition to it paralyzing the victim, they are also forced to tell the truth. So, I will ask you now. What have you bee hiding from me?"

Danny tried to hold back his words but this mouth wouldn't listen. Luckily, he had some control in what he said so he could hold back parts of the truth. "I hunt ghosts." He was surprised that his mom didn't seem shocked.

"I had a feeling." She muttered, "but that's not the whole truth, it doesn't explain why all our inventions started liking you after the portal incident." She paused and looked back up at Danny. "What happened with you and the portal?"

"I went inside the portal to see if I could fix it but then tripped on some wires and turned it on from the inside." Danny flinched slightly as if remembering what happened, "I was electrocuted."

He was leaving out parts of the truth, she could tell that much. "What happened after that? Leave no parts out."

"The portal started working once I fell out of it, semi-unconscious. Sam and Tucker, who were there asked if I was me." Danny answered still holding back. He technically left out no parts from where he ended.

"Why did they ask that?"

"Because I-I looked different."

Maddie realized that Danny was fighting the influence of the ray so she switched the knob on the weapon to full strength and turned off the paralysis so she wouldn't unfreeze him. Shooting him again, she asked her next question. "Why do all of our inventions act up around you?"

"Because I'm half-ghost." Danny attempted to fight the gun effects but he couldn't anymore. Panic flashed in his eyes as he looked at Maddie in fear.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! Hehe I'm evil leaving you at a cliff hanger, I know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I know this chapter is short but hopefully its good. **

* * *

"How is that possible?" Maddie asked in shock. _A half-ghost? One cannot be living and dead._

"When I was electrocuted in the portal, ectoplasm was infused with my DNA giving me a human form and a ghost form. I don't know the science behind it." Danny answered. He could no longer control what came out of his mouth but he continued to look at Maddie with fear.

It twisted her heart to see that her baby boy was afraid of her but she knew she had to continue to ask questions before she could release him. "Have I ever hunted your ghost form?"

"Every chance you get."

"Danny, I'm so sorry." Maddie looked down ashamed, she didn't want to use this invention against him anymore. "Will you tell me everything if I let you go?"

"Not everything just yet but I will tell you almost everything now." Danny replied, hope in his eyes.

Agreeing to that, she unfroze her son. He moved around a little bit before looking at her. She looked back at him before throwing the invention up in the air. Using his index finger, Danny shot out a small ectoblast and destroyed the invention.

"Let's talk in my room." Danny told his mom as he led her up the stairs.

"Who are you in ghost form?" Maddie asked, though she didn't want to know the answer. She had a feeling who it would be.

"Before I tell you, I want you to know that I never did anything bad on purpose." Danny began before answering her. However, instead of telling her, he showed her. Transforming into Danny Phantom once they were in his room, he looked at her for a reaction. Her eyes began to water but before they could become tears, he hugged her. He was cold to touch but she didn't mind. It was her son, how could she?

"Oh my baby boy." Her voice wavered as she spoke.

He led her to his bed and sat her down before he floated in the air and began to tell his story. It took a few hours to finish telling her everything he wanted her to know but he didn't mind. Sure, he was mad at her at first for using that invention against him but now he was glad. She accepted him and wouldn't try and fix him for he was perfect just the way he was. Suddenly, his ghost sense when off.

"What's that?" Maddie asked. She had seen the same cold air exit her son's mouth on various occasion but she always disregarded the fact as a trick of the light or on her eyes.

"It's my ghost sense. It's probably Skulker again." Danny shrugged before leaving the room.

Maddie looked out the window and watched as he battled the same mechanical ghost he released into the Ghost Zone this morning. Her son was not a villain; he was a hero. "I wonder how Jack will take it." Maddie mused as she watched Phantom pull a tiny green ghost out of the suit and sucked him up. Who knows? Maybe he will take it better than she did.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
